Alice in Wonderland: A New Twisted World
by Night-Of-Fate
Summary: Several years after Alice falls into Wonderland, she falls again. Now Wonderland has accidently inverted itself with the Looking Glass. Can Alice fix it? Inspired by a Vocaloid song. Rated T for later violence/gore, dark humor, and maybe mild cursing.
1. It's rather uncomfy

Chapter One – It's rather un-comfy to fall several hundred feet down a rabbit hole

---

Alice sat in a field by the stream, which ran close to a hill.

The same field in fact, where she had first saw the White Rabbit, 6 years ago. (Her being 10 at the time)

Every so often, Alice would come to this spot, hoping to take another journey into the Magical World, but it seemed Wonderland didn't appear if you just wished for it.

After a while, her memories of it faded and became faint. She stopped believing she could go back.

Yet she still showed up at the field every so often, as if something in the depth of her mind was trying to get her to stay.

On this particular lazy day, Alice sat her head back and stared up at the clouds slowly creeping their way across the sky.

A tuff of fur, or rather her cat Dinah, jumped upon her stomach and settled down to take a nap.

"Hello Dinah. Lovely field this is."

Alice leisurely stroked the cat, listening to the mild _purr_ resounding from Dinah's throat.

Something white appeared in the corner of her eye, and Alice tilted her head slightly to get a better view.

Racing across the field, stopping momentarily to check a pocket watch, a uneasily familiar White Rabbit raced across the stream.

Alice paused momentarily as she felt her heart speed up,

"Dinah! Did I just really see that?"

Alice set the cat on the ground next to her and chased after the Rabbit as he scrambled frantically.

"Wait! White Rabbit? Is it you? Come back!"

The Rabbit apparently failed to hear her, as he kept on running as he tried to get to his destination.

Suddenly, he took a step forward and was gone.

Alice stopped in her tracks as she looked down at the spot where he had disappeared.

The Hole was medium in size, allowing the Rabbit to slip through easily,

"Looks like a tight squeeze, but maybe," She stuck her right leg down trying to slip in easily, "Maybe I can f-WAAH!"

Suddenly, Alice was jerked downwards into the Rabbit Hole. She looked around trying to see in anything was familiar from her last trip.

She took a few jars off a passing shelf, one was labeled; "Orange Marmalade"

As she fell, she noticed things looked a bit, _off_.

A dark unhappy glow seemed to surround her, and bones and ashen remains lay scattered on the shelves. Everything smelled like something that was rotting for a while, and mysterious claw marks along with blood stains climbed up and down the walls.

Frowning unhappily, Alice reached the bottom landing on her bottom with a small thud.

The room In front of her was rather dark and unwelcoming, with an eerie glow and miserable aura.

"Something is definitely wrong with this place."

---

End Chapter One.

A.N- Sorry if it's no good or too short. I wrote this at like, 1 in the morning.

It'll get better next chapter I promise.

I also noticed how the veins in my hands move as I type….I'm definitely going to get Carpal Tunnel. D:


	2. Curiouser andOk I'm scared

Chapter Two – Curiouser and-Ok, Now I'm scared.

---

Standing up straight, careful to not hit her head of the ceiling, Alice started down the hallway until she reached a door.

She yanked it open only to reveal,

"Another Door?" Alice asked, pulling that one open too, "Oh, yay. Another door."

Slightly angrily, Alice opened the next door, finally revealing a small opening.

Ducking her head, she managed to squeeze into the small narrow frame.

Cautiously, she stepped into the room and took a moment to adjust to the dim light.

The scene in front of her was completely warped. Dark branches and vines swung down from a seemingly endless ceiling. A small dim crackle of fire sparked in the corner of the room, with an animal nearby who seemed to be making the fire. And eyes….eyes of many different shade and shapes were scattered around in the prickly jungle atmosphere.

Alice took a step forward, almost immediately tripping over something.

She turned to see, and a small brown furry animal inched towards her.

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Alice reached out to pet the animal, when a threatening _hiss _came from it, and it unsheathed sharp blood stained fangs.

Needless to say, Alice quickly withdrew her hand.

"Ehm, things are rather different…"

She steadied herself to her feet, making sure she wasn't stepping on anything, or running her head into anything as she slowly tread across the room to the table.

"Oh I remember this! Drink me. I shrunk, and got through the door. Now where's the key?" She fumbled around in the dark trying to find the key that didn't exsist on this table.

"Ugh, I give up. I'm just going to wing it then."

She took a gulp of the bottle and felt herself shrink down .

Keep in mind the inhabitants of the room looked much scarier from this height.

Alice eventually came to a sort-of door, yet this time, it was not asleep.

When she approached the door looked at her wide-eyed.

"Alice? It's really you," The door seems to be ecstatic about this, "Alice you have to help."

Intrigued by this twisted land, and how the door seems to be begging her, the only thing she could say was, "Of course."

Relieved by the thought, the door seemed to relax a bit,

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, allow me to fill you in on the events here."

Alice nodded, wanting very much to know why things had taken such a drastic change.

The door continued on,

"As you can see, Wonderland isn't quite itself anymore. It's filled with dark, twisted inhabitants, who are at each others throats. They all wondered who caused this to happen, and started quarrelling amongst themselves…"

The door paused momentarily to yawn,

"So, you see. We need someone to reverse this all ad change Wonderland back to normal. That's where you come in. Will you help us?"

Alice glanced around her, nervously. What would she be accepting? Would this cost her life? But Wonderland was once so much calmer and beautiful. Perhaps she could restore this.

Hesitantly, Alice nodded her head.

The door grinned at her, if possible and began speaking again,

"The road before you is a dark and treacherous one. I don't know what, or who, you may encounter. I give you this advice; Trust only few, and do not trust them completely. Everyone in this dark and twisted dementia state, is ready to cut the throat of their best friend."

Alice felt a lump in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down,

"I'll try my best. Now how do I re-verse Wonderland back to normal? How did it happen in the first place?"

"Well, you see…"

Abruptly, without warning, a rather large bird swooped down, picking Alice up by the talons.

Screaming like no tomorrow, Alice felt the bird's nails dig into her flesh, stinging.

She heard a voice bellow from below,

"REMEMBER THIS; TWINKLE TWINKLE-"

The voice was cut off as the bird flew through a portal-like pool in the ceiling, into a garden like place, where Alice was dropped onto a hedge.


	3. OBJECTION!

A.N: Heya, you're probably an Alice fan if you are reading this…But are you a Heart No Kuni No Alice Fan? (Alice in the Country of Hearts, Alice in Heartland…The game, the manga? Look it up, you'll get addicted easily XD)

I'm planning on writing a fic for it, but I can't decide what to do about it.

So if you care, take a look at my profile, 'cause it has a bit of information. It's like a contest type-thing. I has prizes. :3 Go see! Go see! :3 **gives away cookies**

Thank you~ - Night

---

Chapter 3: OBJECTION

"WHY ARE YOU FALLING INTO MY COURT-ROOM LIKE THIS GIRL?!"

Alice was jolted up from the hedge and almost ran into a red-faced screaming woman,

"Oh," Alice hesitated to speak, "I, well…a bird swooped me up-"

"SILENCE!" The woman practically roared at her. Alice was sure the whole room must have shaken.

Looking around the room, it was a mess of gore and bodies.

Several people lay on the ground, in pools of blood, some missing limbs.

A guillotine sat several feet away, a basket full of round objects that Alice decided to stay away from.

Several people, who had various numbers plastered across their suits stood in the corner of the open field-like room. Several were cowering.

All in all, the room seemed to be in the middle of a garden, with large hedges around the sides and the black and grey sky above their head. A throne sat in the middle of the mess, with several benches on the sides, and one big on in front of it.

A bird cage sat next to the throne with a cloth draped over it, which seemed to be wiggling back and forth.

Near the open exit, several card-men guarded it, armed to the teeth.

The incredibly angry woman had not stopped evil-eyeing Alice yet, and kept her glare focused.

'_What a rude woman,'_ Alice thought. Obviously, she thought she rules the world.

"Just who do you think you are yelling at me like that you-" Alice was cut off immediately.

"Who am I!? WHO AM I!? I AM THE QUEEN OF HEARTS. DON'T BACK-SASS ME GIRL!"

Alice withdrew her head and slid a few inches away from the queen, then promptly picked herself up from the heart-shaped bush.

Snapping her fingers the Queen ordered several men to turn on the lights more, so she could get a proper look at Alice.

The Queen was all dressed in red, with an obnoxious crown on her head, and a bright and sharp heart-tipped scepter. Several blood stains spattered the white dress, and made her look even more demented.

"Now girl, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alice…"

"Well, Alice. You're now going to be put on trial…"

"WHAT?"

"Now, sit on that bench, and listen to your verdict."

Totally shocked but this ignorant, intolerable woman who called herself queen, Alice finally snapped at her,  
"Wait a moment, _your majesty_," She said, put fake emphasis on the word _majesty_, "If this is a trial you can't skip to the verdict. I don't even have a lawyer! What is the use of you just throwing people and their lives away like dolls? You're just a hateful, ugly, bossy-"

"THAT'S IT. OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Several card-men rushed around Alice, circling her and pointing spears and swords at her, grinning with malice.

Then, seeing the exit was no unguarded and clear, Alice did the only thing she could. She kicked over a few card-men, and ran for it.


End file.
